One Girl,One Boy,Two Hearts
by IFeltHopeTwilight
Summary: Alice Has Fallen Head Over Heels For The New Guy Jasper Hale,And It's Love At First Sight Will Jasper Fall For Alice As She Has For Him Read To Find Out This Story Is Out Of Character BTW Rated T Because I'm Still Writing It :
1. First Glance

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight Or Any Of These Characters, All That Credit Goes To Miss Stephanie Meyer, Read And Review Guys**_

_**...Chapter One...**_

_**...First Glance...**_

**Alice sat in her English class not really listening to what the teacher was saying. She was looking out the window day dreaming about nothing really. She was suddenly ripped from her peaceful daydream when she heard the classroom door open, and when she turned around she found herself glancing at the most beautiful looking boy alive. **

**He stood at about "6+" foot tall he had the most perfect features she continued to work her way up studying his body working her gaze upward until she reached his face she gazed into his eyes they were darker than any other set of eyes she had seen before she darted her eyes to see his lush golden hair she studied every feature of him more carefully taking in his beauty **

**His lips were perfect**

**His eyes were beautiful**

**His hair was lush**

**His nose was adorable**

**She noticed a few scars there was one sitting just above his eyebrow he, more 2 on his neck and 1 that trailed down his jaw "I wonder what they are from" she thought to herself.**

**She looked at his handsome face once more to notice that he was gazing back at her, quickly feeling embarrassed she turned away her cheeks pink and flustered. The bell rang and she bolted from the room throwing a quick glance at him before speeding off down the corridor.**

"**What's With You Allie?"Bella Asked at lunch time**

"**Oh, Nothin"Alice said with a sigh.**

"**You seriously think I'm gunna believe that" she said back to her**

**Alice looked at her and she knew that Bella was right she could never hide anything from her best friend.**

"**Okay "she started "Have you seen the new guy?"**

"**Nuh Uh"bella answered then taking a sip from her coke "Is he hot"**

"**Bells I'm Talkin' Major gorgeous "she almost squealed loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear**

"**Serious?"Bella Asked**

"**No you idiot I'm lyin"Alice replied sarcastically**

"**Did you talk to him?"**

"**No "Alice Groaned "he kind of busted me staring at him, and to tell you honestly I think he was a lil bit freaked out "she admitted**

"**So you didn't catch his name or anything?"Bella Asked**

"**Nope"....She replied "But I'm hoping to find out soon enough "They couldn't help but giggle**

**Then Alice Lifted her head to see the gorgeous lad walk into the cafeteria, Alice Got a better look at what he was wearing and she knew he had great taste in clothing**

**He was wearing Black Designer Skinny Jeans, with a white tea that was clinging to his perfect shaped body and to top it all off he was wearing a Dark Red pair of Converse All Stars.**

**Alice Sighed at the sight of him, then quickly snapped out of it and kicked Bella under the table**

"**OWWW!!"She cried "What was that for you bi....."**

**But Alice quickly interrupted her "look" she nodded towards the gorgeous fella walking across the cafeteria.**

**Bella's Jaw Dropped "Omg, Ali he's hot"**

"**I know right?"**

**They both returned to glance at the guy seated at one of the tables by the window **

"**Awww look he's by himself"bella said smirking "You should go and say hi to him"**

"**Are you kidding me he'll probably think I'm stalking him or something"**

"**Stop being stupid and get over there and introduce yourself "Bella ordered giving her a kick to the shin under table**

**Alice winced "ouch! You bitch"**

"**You love me" Bella said with a huge grin spread on her face**

**Alice stood up and slowly walked over to where the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on sat **

**She took 2 deep breaths and took a final step closer to him.**


	2. Pleasure To Meet You

_**...Chapter 2...**_

_**...Pleasure To Meet You...**_

"**Hi" She said showing her most beautiful smile.**

**He lifted his head and looked into her eyes with his dark ones "hello" **

**She almost felt breathless he had the voice of an Angel**

"**I recognise you from my English class; you kept looking at me "he said twitching his lips upwards just a bit showing a little smile**

"**Yes "She chuckled nervously trying to change the subject quickly**

"**I'm Alice by the way, Alice Cullen "She said cheerfully offering a hand to shake**

**He took her hand gently "It's Nice to meet you Alice, my names Jasper, Jasper Hale "he said showing her a bigger smile revealing a perfect set of white teeth.**

**She noticed as he spoke he had a southern drawl to his tone of voice which made him even more attractive to her.**

"**Why don't you grab a seat?" he asked gesturing towards the chair across from him.**

**Without hesitation Alice was sitting across from him in a second**

"**So" she began "where about did you move here from?"**

**He smiled again "if thought you would have guessed because of my accent, I'm from down South"**

"**Cool!"She exclaimed sounding a bit to overexcited "Why did you move to Forks "she questioned him avoiding eye contact, looking down and drawing circle patterns on the table with her finger.**

"**Well it's a long story" he said**

"**I'm listening" she happily said.**

**He shifted forward so his arms were resting on the table**

"**My Mom died a couple of months ago "**

**She gasped "oh I'm so sorry, we don't need to talk about this", she stood to leave**

"**Hang on, hang on" he grabbed her by the wrist softly and turned her to face him.**

"**You don't have to worry about upsetting me, I can talk about it" he explained in a soft calming voice. He pulled the chair out for her to sit down again; she obliged and sat refusing to look into his eyes, still feeling guilty about the fact that she may have been bringing back bad memories.**

**He spoke again "so where were we?, yea my mom died a few months ago, and my dad couldn't handle being in the house that reminded him so much of her, so it is time for a change, we moved to forks, my dad got a new job at the police station and yea"he said giving a bit of a smile**

**Alice just sat there focusing on his eyes, his face, she had only just met this guy and he could open up to her so much.**

"**Have you been living in forks very long?" He asked**

"**Born and raised" she said with giggle, he joined in on the laugh bell rang and they both didn't move, they just sat and gazed into each other's eyes, she was the first to look away**

"**We should get to class" she said quickly**

"**What subject do you have now?" he asked"**

"**Design in Block F, what about you?" she said**

"**Music in Block G"Sounding a tad bit disappointed that they didn't have the same class "let me walk you to class" he offered in a gentlemanly fashion**

"**Okay" she couldn't refuse **

**While they were walking they discussed simple things such as their hobbies.**

**He told her that he liked music, he spent a lot of time playing his guitar, he also liked to play Baseball and reading, etc.., while she just walked next to him drinking in everything he said.**

"**Well, here is your class "he announced as they arrived at the room.**

"**Thanks for walking me to my room" she said softly**

"**Anytime" he shot her an approving smile "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked her before she could retreat to her classroom.**

"**Umm" she had to think "nothing I hadn't really planned my weekend"**

"**You should come over, I'm watching the game and I wouldn't mind some company" he flashed her another dazzling smile she felt as if her heart was melting**

"**Sure I'd like that" she said her cheeks flustering a Rosie pink colour**

"**Sweet! What's your number and I'll call you later on"**

**They exchanged numbers and parted ways to their separate ways to their classes.**

**As Alice walked into the classroom Bella was sitting on the edge of her seat anticipating to see what happened since her friend did not return to her, and was ready to bombard Alice with questions, Alice was expecting it. As Alice sat down Bella started**

"**Ali! What's his name? Where'd he move from? Does he like you? How old is he?**

**Alice couldn't help but laugh**

"**Bells settle down and try to ask one question at a time"**

"**Okay" Bella replied "What's His name?"**

"**Jasper Hale" Alice simply answered "he's from down south" adding to her answer**

"**Ooohhh a southern boy eh?"She asked with a slight giggle**

"**Yea, you know what the best part is; he asked me to his house tomorrow to watch the game "Alice could not contain her well hidden smile any longer and beamed **

"**Did you say yes" Bella dumb fully questioned her.**

"**Of course I did" Alice said still smiling "he's going to call me later on"**

"**You're so lucky" Bella said with a sigh **

"**So my brother isn't good enough for you then?"Alice asked eyeing her curiously**

"**That's not what I'm saying Alice" she replied with a tone of annoyance**

"**Uh-huh whatever" Alice said then fell silent as the teacher walked in...**

**Throughout the whole lesson Alice couldn't pay attention, she couldn't stop thinking about him, he was on her mind constantly.**

**When the bell rang she walked with Bella and Edward to their cars and glanced around till she met the same beautiful face from before.**

**He was looking at her, he smiled at her then waved, and she smiled back at him and gave him and wave back.**

"**Who is that Alice?" came Edwards's husky voice from behind her.**

**But before she could answer her brother Bella jumped in to answer for her.**

"**That's Jasper Hale, Alice has a crush on him" she said giggling**

"**Shut up Bella, you and you're loud mouth" Alice said playfully giving Bella a jab to the ribs.**

**Bella squealed and jumped back **

"**Ouch Ali!" she moaned and rubbed where Alice had jabbed her.**

**Edward spoke;**

"**Okay Bella I'm gunna take you home, so you don't cause any more trouble, See you later on Alice" he took Bella by her hand and led her to his Volvo, she looked back at Alice**

"**Cya Ali, CALL ME!"**

"**Bye Bells" Alice yelled after her giving her a wave.**

**Alice turned back to where jasper had been standing but he was no longer there, she walked to her yellow porche, got in and drove home.....**


	3. Who's A Happy Girl?

_**...Chapter 3...**_

_**...Who's A Happy Girl??...**_

**When Alice got home and was in her room, she flung herself onto her bed and stared at her ceiling with a smile it's almost indescribable, she just lay there with her hands behind her head, thinking about him. She let out a sigh then said to herself **

"**I'm in love".**

**She got up after what would have seemed like hours just lying there, when she heard her parents Mercedes pull up in the driveway.**

**She skipped happily down the stairs and met her parents at the door cheerfully giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, and a brief hug.**

"**Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" she said in a gleeful tone.**

"**Well, well someone's very happy this afternoon" her dad said jokingly**

"**I'm always happy" she replied **

"**Not as happy as this" her mother said with a grin "what's happened to make you so cheerful**

"**Two words" Alice stated then continued with a sigh "new guy" then she looked at both her parents, grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs towards her room, to wait for the expected phone call.**


	4. Patience

_**...Chapter 4...**_

_**...Patience...**_

**Alice waited, and waited, and waited but he still hadn't called her.**

"**Why hasn't he called me yet?" she said to herself.**

**She glanced at the clock which read 6 o'clock, she then checked her phone but still no-one had called.**

**Another hour passed and he still hadn't called, Alice began to give up hope of him ringing her, she put her music on and she just lay there, eventually she drifted off to sleep.**

**After a couple of hours she was awoken by her phone ringing, she looked at her clock and read 11:30pm,she moaned, rolled over and reached out to grab her phone which was still ringing, she managed to grab hold of it, still half asleep she answered it**

"**Hello" she mumbled down the phone sleepily, followed by a huge yawn**

"**Umm hi is this Alice" a beautiful southern voice questioned from the other end of the phone.**

**Alice's head jerked quickly as she realised the voice and try to cover her sleepy tone, she then noticed she hadn't answered his question**

"**Hello?" He spoke again**

"**Hey, yea it's Alice" she answered him**

"**Oh cool hey its jasper sorry it took me so long to call, I had to work" he said **

"**Oh it's no problem, it's no problem at all wasn't actually expecting you to call" she said not trying to sound as if she had been waiting hours for him to call.**

"**I did say I would ring you, and I like to keep my promises" he said in a husky voice. "So are we still on for tomorrow?" he asked**

"**Yea sure thing" she replied "what time do you want me to come over?"**

"**How's about I pick you up from your house around 10:30?" he questioned her**

**Before she could answer he interrupted her "great, what's your address" she couldn't help but let out a small sigh at the fact that he was such a gentleman. she told him her address and street name,he wrote it down. **

"**cool,should be great, i'll pick you up around 10:30 then" he said **

"**okay then" was all she could reply**

"**Goodnight Alice" he said softly down the phone**

**She sighed she almost melted inside AGAIN.**

**She replied  
**

"**Goodnight Jasper" and she hung up the phone.**

**She lay back down on her bed and smiled a huge smile. she didn't want to be tired tomorrow and she wanted to look good, so she got under her covers, lay her head on her soft pillow, and her eyelids fluttered closed she slowly drifted off to sleep Smiling.**


	5. Wake up!

_**...Chapter 5...**_

_**...Wake Up!...**_

**The next morning Alice awoke with a smile on her face, the same way she had went to sleep. She stretched her arms with a yawn and a sigh. And looked at her clock.**

"**Shit!" she panicked as she read the time 10:00! Jasper was going to be picking her up in the next half an hour. She raced into the bathroom and jumped in the shower .she quickly scrubbed herself, washed her hair and jumped out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped another around her body and walked back into her bedroom.**

**She sat in front of her mirror and quickly blow dried her hair, and then styled it to her liking. She then put on some makeup.**

**Then it was time to raid her closet, she picked out a pair of dark blue denim skinny leg jeans, with a white singlet top and a pair of black slip on shoes.**

**It's amazing how fast she could get ready when she was running late. She grabbed her wallet and her phone; she quickly took a glance at the clock 10:20. He would be here soon, she checked out her window to see that her parents had already left for work; she took one last glance in the mirror and made her way downstairs.**

**She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice; she gulped it down quickly, and tidied up the downstairs rooms just in case he wanted to come inside.**

**At exactly 10:30 the doorbell rang.**

**He was here.**


	6. Would You Like To Come In?

_**...Chapter 6...**_

_**...Would You Like To Come In?...**_

**The doorbell rang again**

**And she called out to him**

"**Just a second!"**

**She quickly put away the last things away and went to the door; she quickly double checked herself then opened the door.**

**Standing there looking just as gorgeous as yesterday when she first set eyes on him,with a heart-melting smile on his lips.**

"**Hello" He said in his angelic voice**

**Alice just stood there in silence staring him up and down until she was pulled from her gaze**

"**Uhh Alice?"He questioned her**

"**Hi" she managed to breathe out**

"**How are you today?" he asked in a gentlemanly fashion**

"**I'm fine how are you?"She asked him back.**

"**Great!"He replied.**

"**Would you like to come in for a bit?"She gestured him in.**

"**Sure" he answered wiping his feet before taking a step in the door**

**Such manners she thought to herself.**

**She led him in to the living room, and they both sat on separate couches. There was a deep silence for a minute or 2, until he broke the silence.**

"**You have a very lovely home by the way" he complimented her with another smile.**

"**Thanks" she said giving him a smile back.**

"**So are you ready to go?" she asked**

**He simply replied "Ready When you are"**

"**Great just let me get my coat" she said**

"**Ok I'll Just Wait here for you" he said**

"**Sure I'll Be Right Back in a second"**

**She raced up the stairs to grab her jacket.**

**When she made her way down the stairs she found him waiting at the bottom of them**

"**Ready?" he asked**

"**Sure am" she answered**

"**Let's go then" **

**His Hand hovered over the small of her back leading her out the door and closing it behind him.**


End file.
